Gakure school for Youkai and other beasts
by Mochi Flavored Fun
Summary: Deidara's has finally reached his age where his demon blood begins to show, but maybe he doesn't want and/or expect it to arrive yet? The blonde is forced to attend a school for other students like him of all ages, and all different types of beasts and monsters too. That can't be good. yaoi, SasoDei and other pairings, AU Rating will rise later. ON PAUSE UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1: wings so early!

I'd like you to read all author's notes unless they say 'optional'

[**Author's note #1)** lol, I know I'm working on like 8 stories already, but I've had this dumb idea for a while, and even if other people don't like it, I wanna type it.

The fanfiction i will update every sunday (hopefully) will be: **Kitty Kitty**, **Lovers Doll**, and this one. I'll leave my other stories (**Stardust**,** Tattooed on your soul**, and** It worked didn't it? you notice me now**) for other times when I have extra time.

The problem with this fanfiction is that it has allot of info based off of animals that I'm just expecting you to know. If you don't, then look at the bottom where I'll most likely supply some more information on it.

As for these author's notes, I know that many people don't read them, but for this story (so it's easier for you) I think you may want to. They probably won't be nearly this long as this chapter's, but since this is the 1st chapter I think it's my duty to make it the longest author's note too^^]

**Disclaimers:** i don't own any of these characters and I'm not making any profit off of this story etc.

**Summary:** Deidara's has finally reached his age where his youkai blood begins to show, but maybe he doesn't want and/or expect it to arrive yet? The blonde is forced to attend a school for other students like him of all ages, and all different types of beasts and monsters too. That can't be good.

yaoi, SasoDei and other pairings, rated M for swearing, mentions of sexual actions, and actual sexual actions later on.

* * *

"Hey, are you okay Deidara? You look sort of pale" Tobi leaned over and pressed his pale hand against my forehead.

"I'm f-fine un" I stuttered. Is it hot in here? Why am I sweating so much?

"No way, you look really bad" His black eyebrows knit together as he looked back over to our sensei*. "Maybe we should get you to the nurse..." His black eyes filled with concern as I shook my head 'no' abruptly.

"I'll be fine yeah, I just need... some rest. I think I'll head home un" I insisted, standing up.

"So you'll go home, but not to the nurse? what do you have against her anyway? Whenever you get hurt, you never go to her..."

"Because she's an AV* nurse, no way i wanna star in one of those" I gave him my signature grin, lightening the mood slightly causing him to crack a smile too.

"Okay, I'll explain it to sensei, see ya" Tobi saluted, walking up to the teachers desk while I grabbed my stuff and left the room. The only reason I was even allowed to just get-up-and-go like that was because of the note Tsunade had sent in at the beginning of the year. She knew just as well as I what was happening.

"Just need to..." I huffed, my vision becoming blurry as a sharp pain erupted through my spine, making me crumble to the floor. "Get... home...?" I ended it sort of as a question since I was quite sure there was no way I would make it home. "Call, I need to caaaaaAAAAAAHHH!" The pain pulsed again, my spine twisting in odd angles making me unwillingly comply with much pain.

My vision was worsening. I mean, I had never been able to see very well through my left eye anyway(which I usually left covered by my bangs), but now it was just plain out stinging hurting- like when you've kept your eyes open too long to they begin to water and sting, signalling for you to fucking blink already. yeah. Like that. Though i couldn't blink this pain away.

"Deidara?" I heard a familiar voice, but it didn't quite register. Bathroom bathroom bathroom was all that was running through my head, my brain failing to make the correct demands causing me to scream out again as my spine continued to crack- my shoulders now burning with a sensation like they were on fire.

"Bathroom! take me to the-" I coughed up blood. staining the cheap floors which used to be white. Not here! Not now! Why couldn't it wait until I got home!?

"Deidara? What's wrong?!" I heard Tobi run over, trying to soothe me by patting my back.

"AUGHHHHHHHH!" I screeched, the pain I was in was unbearable! He touched my back! He touched my damn back when it's causing me so much pain?! "BATHROOM GODDAMMIT!"

"Bathroo- OH!" he gasped, lifting me up with ease and rushing into the male teachers bathroom (since the door could lock) while locking the door behind us.

I continued to hack up blood, my head beating like my racing heart as my body continued to feel inflamed.

"What's wrong Deidara!?" he whispered harshly.

It all stopped though. The pain was gone. The pulsing, my spine moving, the burning sensation- it all froze.

Like my heart even seemed to do.

I leaned up carefully on my wobbly arms, looking up at Tobi blurrily through the smudged maroon tears tears which ran down my face. was I crying blood? I really couldn't tell.

"Deidara?" he whispered again, quietly as though the slightest sound would shatter the glass which help my sanity and comfort.

"It hurts"

Then it came back. All at once in a tempest of fiery pain and creaking bones. I could feel all my bones breaking and reconstructing themselves, sickening snaps and cracks filling the room. that wasn't all though. Blood curdling screams were being spewed from my mouth along with once red blood... which had now turned black.

Then it happened. The moment my body had been preparing for. I could feel it as the bones in my back expanded, my shoulder blades literally feeling as though they were pressing in on my body the wrong way, as though they had grown sharper and were smashing my spinal cord with enough force for it to crack, splinter, and shatter.

The delicate skin that once rested peacefully on my shoulders becoming shredded as the bones tore their way through my muscle tissue, through my skin, through my blood veins causing more black blood to rush down my back like ink.

Tobi began to scream too, his trembling figure now only a blur once more as I could see him inching towards the wall, sliding down as he stared in horror at my figure which was still cracking and screaming.

Soon the oncle blue tiled floor was drenched in a black puddle, the edges of the liquid still being a maroon for when my blood was still red.

It wasn't over yet. That was just the second part.

1) your body prepares.

2) your bones rip and sprout from your skin.

3)...

They grow.

I stopped screaming for a while, panting hard and letting my wobbly arms buckle under me causing my weak figure to splash straight into the thick inky liquid which was still running painfully slowly down my back, face, and lips.

"I-Is it over?" Tobi asked hesitantly, he was panting too and his eyes were still wide. I hated to do this to him, I really did. Tobi was so innocent, so strong. He was so brave and courageous. To see him screaming and shaking in the dark corner of the bathroom, farthest away from me was... more painful than what I was going through. It hurt my heart more than my body.

"Not yet" I whispered back quietly, wishing it wasn't so. "T-tobi un"

"Yes Deidara?" He whispered while still breathing hard and cluthing his chest as though it was going to rip from his chest like my bones.

"Can you do me a favor yeah?" I let a painfully fake smile sprout on my face, trying my best to reassure him, but it was hard when my body was slowly starting to twitch again- the fire feeling slowly making it's way back to my body.

Tobi nodded, most likely not trusting his voice anymore as he watched my smile turn into a pained scowl.

He knew the transformation was slowly returning... painfully slowly. He just didn't know why. I hadn't told him. ever. Even from when we were kids..

"Get Tsunade... From my house" I rasped. "Keep the door locked though, I don't want anyone finding me"

Thank god all of the walls in the teacher's bathrooms were sound proof. I was assuming it was due to so many horny sensei's...

"O-Okay" He piped, somehow managing to stand and springing to the door, only slowing down enough to say "I'll be back" before opening the door and fleeing.

"T-Tobi un..." My eyes widened as another scream escaped, my body once again twisting painfully- but this time the fire was so hot it felt cold.

I shivered violently as the bones continued to expand from my shoulder blades, more black blood pooling around me and slowly running down the drain about 7 feet to my left (in the shower area. Why was there a shower in the teacher's bathroom?)

When would it end?

The Pain...

_Pain is emotional_

_Pain is physical_

_But pain is not overpowering_

_We choose to hurt_

_We choose not to hurt_

_Pain is visible_

_Pain is invisible_

_But pain is not forever_

_We choose to get up when we're down_

_We choose to get help_

_Pain may be there_

_But pain does not make us who we are_

_Pain goes away_

_Pain comes if we let it_

_I may feel pain here and there_

_But pain does not determine my future_

_It does not define me or who i am_

_Pain is not me_

_Pain may come and go_

_But i choose when to get up_

I screamed again, watching as more onyx ran down my spine.

Then It was done.

It was over.

I hesitantly peaked behind me, watching as the bones slowly stretched.

It was disgusting. I was disgusted.

watching as the black leather-like skin slowly stretched and grew between the long claw-like-fingers. watching as the black fur slowly grew from the tips of the wings, then it turned brown towards the middle, and once it reached my shoulderblades the fur was a golden blonde like my hair...

My hair was dyed black towards the ends by now.

"Deidara!" I heard someone scream from the other side of the door. I didn't bother moving though since Tsunade knew how to pick locks within 5 seconds. "Dei, hang in there!" I heard her yell again, the sounds of the lock being cracked rang through the otherwise silent room.

I looked around, smelling the metallic scent of blood and my black stained clothes. Why are my clothes stained black? Where did my blood... WHY IS MY BLOOD BLACK!?

Yes. I had just noticed. Don't judge me.

"Deidara?" Tsunade hesitantly asked as she creaked the door open only to widen her brown eyes and gasp. "You're black blood has already... erupted? It wasn't supposed to happen until you turned 19! Unless you're..." Tsunade bit her raspberry lip.

"Ts-tsunade... It hurts" I whimpered, lifting myself up on my shaky arms again. Damn my wings are heavy! "What's going on? W-why did I transform already? Shouldn't I still have 2 years?"

"Deidara... It seems that... You're a blackblood..."

"A Blackblood? What's that?"

"Hm... Why don't we get you... cleaned up first" Tsunade looked at me with a pained look. Her face was becoming pale and I could tell she was going to puke soon.

"I don't think I can stand un" I chuckled slightly.

"Tobi can help you" Tsunade rushed the end of her sentence as she whipped around and ran, shutting the door behind her.

Tobi had been silent the whole time, only staring at my wings instead of my body.

"Tobi un" I gave him a smile, slightly brighter than the last one. My body wasn't hurting anymore. To tell the truth, it felt as though nothing had happened at all.

Except for the slight aching from where the wings were. That spot still hurt a lot. Like when you're carrying a really heavy backpack on one shoulder for too long, and it make you back and shoulder blades ache.

"Did Tsunade explain to you what's going on?" I asked him like a mother would talk to her child.

Tobi nodded.

"So you understand that you can't tell anyone?"

"Y-Yes"

"And you understand that since you're my best friend, I trust you enough to reveal this moment of weakness to you?"

"Really?"

"Mmhmm"

"Y-yeah" a smile made it's way onto his face.

"So, you think that you can help me enough to get in the shower?"

"Deidara. I'm not deaf. I heard her" My best friend rolled his eyes, but paused for a second before walking over anyway. He stepping in the black blood without hesitation along with carefully pulling me up. He avoided my back though of course.

"Thank god there's a shower in here" Tobi mumbled, pulling the both of us over to the showerhead.

"Yeah, but I don't have anymore clothes"

"I'm sure we can find something in the nurse's office" Tobi reached out a pale hand and slowly turned on the water, letting me lean up against the wall as he looked through the shampoos and soaps.

"Not only a shower, but soaps too? god the teacher's have the life"

"You bet, I think I saw some scented hand lotion and perfume by the sink un"

"In the men's teacher bathroom?"

"I'm guessing its for when the male teachers get together with the females yeah."

"Teachers do that? Ew."

"Well what can you say? Students do it (and sometimes in public too)"

"God this school is screwed up" He grinned at me, pulling out some strawberry scented shampoo.

"Strawberry?"

"Would you rather have the deodorant scented one?"

"... I'll take the pink gunk" I replied, swiftly grabbing the shampoo and squeezing it on my hand, running the oozing pink substance through my fingers before finally squirting some more on my head and rubbing it in. "Oh, and speaking of school..."

"What?"

"... I'm gonna have to move"

"Wha- why!?"

"Tobi un" I gave him a pointed look, stretching my body-lengths wings slightly which definitely caught his attention.

I was actually sort of surprised. During the transformation, fruit bat-like ears had sprouted from the sides of my head too (but those were painless) as my normal ears somehow vanished (now that one hurt a bit since the ear-tubes etc were being switched, twisted, pulled, and grown etc).

My wings however resembled a flying fox. They were tall (when they were folded they easily were a foot or so taller than me) and when fully stretched, they looked around 28 feet (which I'm guessing is reasonable for my annoyingly short height of 6'7). You could easily see the veins running through them when I stretched them out in the light (not all the way of course since the bathroom was reasonably small), sort of resembling an amber leaf, but when I curled them up, the skin on them looked black and the veins were practically invisible..

"Yeah, but... Then we won't be together! We've been together ever since we were five years old!"

"Tobi, I know, but what am I supposed to do? I don't know when my wings-"

"And ears"

"-And ears will pop out next un, but at least if I go to a different school it won't be bad"

"How so? It will be the same, won't it?"

"No... There's a school out there you know, for monsters yeah..."

"You're not a monster Deidara-senpai, you're just special!"

"No, I mean like, really monsters. Vampires, werewolves, youkai, demons, ogres, half-demons, etc"

"... Oh..."

"... Un... wait, did you call me senpa-"

"Ne, why is your blood black?"

"Don't ignore the question!"

"Now you're ignoring the question"

"Tobi, stop being a jerk"

"Sorry"

"And I seriously don't know. Tsunade's face looked as though it drained of color when she found out, un..."

"Well, I found it strange too"

I glared at Tobi who simply put up his hands in surrender and handed me a towel. I have to say, some of the dried... blood was beginning to dry against my skin and hair, but damn, that shampoo worked! All of the dirt had washed out completely! And let me tell you how my hair soon smelled of strawberries and felt too damn soft to be normal. It was so silky too! It slid down my shoulders so easily like water would do to a waterproof surface- and it wasn't even wet anymore! (since I had finished my shower)

I carelessly snatched the fluffy towel and wrapped it loosely around my waist. Oh, and just for those of you who haven't caught on, Tobi and I had been friends since we were 5, and since he never had the BRAINS to knock on the fucking door before opening it, we soon got used to seeing each other naked.

Sure we had showered and bathed together as kids since Tobi's mom was friends with Tsunade, but once we reached 10 we stopped. And once we reached 11 we had learned fully well that from then on it wasn't good to walk around naked etc since we were 'too old'. And once we reached 12 we fully understood that (since even physical exams were in private).

And once I was 13, Tobi invited himself over and barged in without knocking... It was embarrassing too since he just kept staring at me. No, he didn't look at my dick or anything, but it was still embarrassing. After That, he tried to learn to knock, but when he got excited about something who could really stop him?

And no, not the aroused sort of excited, but the 'IWannaPlayOutsideRightNowDei dara!' excited. Come on people. we were kids.

By the time I reached 14 I didn't really care about showing my body to Tobi since he had seen it so many times before.

And now that I'm 17, we're both used to it.

"I'll go get some clothes from the nurse then" He looked at me again before scampering away.

"So... what to do about these wings..." I slowly stretched my newly cleaned wings again, this time their colors truly shining. And was it just me, or did the blood veins in my wings seem to sparkle a golden color?

"Maybe I can force them in un?" I mumbled, shutting my eyes and trying to... I dunno, move them inward or something? Yeah, well, nothing happened.

Maybe if I concentrate? I thought, shutting my eyes and picturing my wings, there, then gone. When I felt the weight on my back suddenly lighten, I peeked behind me to watch in horror as my spine began to creak again- twisting and turning causing my to fall back on the floor in pain.

Luckily it was MUCH less painful than when they came out (only the horrid pinching feeling of my shoulder-blades crushing my spinal cord again), and ended rather quickly. This time I didn't scream, but it still hurt. In fact, It actually felt nice when the skin grew back from where it been peeled in within seconds. It sort of felt like someone pouring cold water over your back, cascading down slowly and silkily, then it was gone- and so was the wound.

"Good" I muttered, standing up to peak in the mirror. Damn, forgot the ears I thought while glaring through the mirror at them. I really didn't feel like going through anymore pain at the moment.

My ears were about the size of a dog's ears. They were blonde like my hair at the bottom, brown towards the tip, and black (like my wings when folded) at the actual tip. You know what? I bet I can hide them if I wanted by simply clipping them to my head and using my hair to cover 'em...

I looked back at the mirror. Nah, I bet that'll hurt. Besides, it's just one more painful event for the day...

Oh how wrong I was.

Of course it was the last painful transformation for the moment, but later on... My wings were bound to tear themselves out again. Against my will or not. Unless I learned to control them...

* * *

"Wait, so you told the school I was having a mental breakdown yeah?"

"Yes, that's why there was a bunch of screaming in the hallway"

"Soooooo... Now all of my super cool friends and their super cool friends with their super cool families and fancy cars and rich houses- think that all along with me and my cool life, I was secretly mentally handicapped?"

"It wouldn't be hard to believe" Tobi mused, receiving a harsh punch to the gut from me. Bastard. "Jees Dei! I was just joking" He whined.

"You bet your scrawny ass you were un" I narrowed my already narrowed cerulean eyes.

"Anyway" Tsunade interrupted us. After the whole incident at school, we cleaned up the bathroom (*cough* Tobi cleaned up the bathroom while Tsunade drove me home*cough cough*) and went home early with the excuse of me having a mental breakdown. So much for "Deidara's a cool-kid".

"I've taken a few tests-" Tsunade began, ignoring Tobi and my bickering sicne she had long grown used to it.

Oh yeah, in case I forgot to mention, Tsunade's like the head doctor or nurse or something at this big ass institute for scientists etc. She's like one of the best, that's why she's always so busy. It was a miracle that when she learned I was half demon that she didn't report me and send me in for tests etc.

Anyway, that was the reason we had so much test equipment at home (preparing for the moment I 'matured' and my animalistic sides showed themselves) and that you'll most likely get used to the whole 'I've taken some tests' line.

"-And I've learned that Deidara, you're part bat"

No. Fucking. Shit.

"Not that all this jazz isn't interesting yeah, but I'm pretty sure we all figured that out un" I smiled sweetly at her. And this is why you can never get your hopes to up for a suspense-drenching answer. Hell, that solved NOTHING.

"I'm not finished" she glared at me for a moment, mentally telling me;

I'm just explaining for Tobi sweetheart, you know how he's a little... slow... In an adorable way of course my snuggle-kins~

Okay, maybe it wasn't EXACTLY like that since Tsunade wouldn't be caught dead calling anyone 'snuggle-kins' let alone call Tobi 'adorable' (since he'd played so many pranks on her with me in the past years of our friendly relationship), but it was close enough.

"From the tests, it seems your part fruit bat-"

"Yay! Deidara's healthy!" Tobi squealed.

What the hell?

What was the point of the comment anyway?

Now you see what I've been suffering through. I mean, seriously. Sometimes Tobi acts all cool, or like a 'normal person', but once he gets home and/or is alone with me, all that "normalness" vanishes like the wind and we're left with a truly mentally-challenged fool.

In my opinion anyway. Some may consider Tobi 'cute' or 'adorable' though. I'm not gonna lie, even I found myself thinking that a few times (when I was either horrible drunk or horribly sick.)

And yeah, earlier I was acting much... calmer and sweeter, but seriously, when you're back is literally tearing apart and even the bones inside you are trying to pulverize your soul- you tend to be a little bit more compassionate and patient. Heck, some may have even called me acting 'motherly' before.

"-part flying fox-"

"Flying wha?"

"Tobi un, stop being stupid and let the old hag finish" I growled, growing tired of my thoughts wandering around like a trackless train. You ever wonder how that would look? bet it would be friggin funny. Not to be insensitive or anything, I just mean like, if no one was in it. 'Cause it's not funny when people die... Then again, how would a train get off the tracks if no one was in it? Maybe if-

There I go again!

"And blood bat."

"Bloo- what un?" now it was my turn to sound dumb; causing Tobi to snicker.

Bastard.

"Fruit bat- it seems facial features, flying fox- wings, and blood bat- vision out of your left eye and eating habits (meaning you can't see squat from your left eye in the daylight, and even in the night your vision is very limited), though you may still have some fruit-bat eating habits"

"How the hell did you find all that from pricking my skin again yeah?"

"And you're blood, and your hair, and some hair from the wings, and checking out your fangs and comparing them to a normal bat's. Strangely though you only seem to have the back fangs of the blood bat (where you're canine teeth are supposed to be), not the two teeth in the front that blood bats usually have.."

"Why the hell do you know so much about bats anyway?" I asked. "Sure I knew what a flying fox, fruit bat, and blood bat were, but seriously. I was just taking guesses un."

"Deidara, I'm a scientist at Suna's base university for-"

"Okay whatever yeah, I've lost interest un" I crushed her flames before they grew too hot that I wouldn't be able to put them out. Seriously, once that woman started, she never stopped.

"Oh? So you've even lost interest in what school you'll be attending?"

I shut up.

Sure she explained what the school was for, but she never said the name. I needed the deets*- like when I would have to start, what grade I would be in (you never know with the screwed up educational systems these days), my classes, why my blood is black, why I transformed so quickly etc.

This could be worth her usually boring chatter.

* * *

**[AN) some extra info:**

Bats use echolocation to get around in the dark. Bats don't see very well and do a lot of living at night, so they have to rely on navigational methods other than sight. Bats send out beeps and listen for variations in the echoes that bounce back at them and that's how they get around. Bats are nocturnal, mostly because it's easier to hunt bugs and stay out of the way of predators when it's dark. Bats do use their eyesight to see things in the daytime, but most bat business is done under the blanket of night for convenience.]

[**AN (optional to read):**

Okay, so at the end of every chapter there will be 3 bat facts just for fun^^ (unless I run out)

you may want to look up a picture of a fruit bat (they're actually pretty cute as babies- they look like puppies lol), and flying fox's wings, and a blood bat's teeth(vampire bat) so you can see it's mouth.

Yeah, blood bats aren't actually very cute at all, and actually really scare me. Just imagine Deidara with vampy* fangs, okay?]

*Sensei: teacher

*AV: adult videos (rated R or M, pornos, sex/smut filled, etc)_-The nurse is into cosplay and you never know what she may be filming and/or watching. Why hasn't she been fired though? There's never any proof, only rumors._

*deets: details

*vampy: vampire

Bat facts!

(1-3)

**1. Bats are the only mammals able to fly**. And you thought it was the winged marmoset! Bats are exceptional in the air. Their wings are thin, giving them what is called, in flight terms, "airfoil." The power bats have to push forward is called "propulsion."

**2. A single brown bat can catch around 1,200 mosquito-size insects in one hour**. In Bracken Cave, Texas, it's estimated that the 20 million Mexican free-tailed bats that live there eat about 200 tons of insects . . . each night.

**3. Vampire bats don't suck blood.** They lap it up. Calm down. There are only three species of vampire bats in the whole world. If you are traveling in Central or South America, however, you might see a vampire bat bite a cow and then lick blood from the wound - no sucking involved.


	2. Chapter 2: arrival in the new town

**Extra Info:** Now scientists have discovered that nocturnal fruit bats (flying foxes) have cones in addition to rods. Hence, fruit bats are also equipped for daylight vision. The researchers conclude that cone photoreceptors might be useful for spotting predators and for social interactions at periods of roosting during the day. Flying foxes often use exposed treetops as daytime roosts, where they assemble in large colonies

[**AN**: Thank you guys for all of the uplifting reviews and favorites/follows- you make meh so happeh :3]

* * *

"3, 4, 5, 6, 7-"

I rolled my eyes, being used to this routine already.

"Come on Deidara! More flutter, less force!" Tsunade hollered, acting as though she knew everything about stretching out wings. I mean really, it's not as if **_she_** was the one spending her last day she'd ever have with her friends, training on how to stretch your wings. I already knew how to fly after all.

The first time I had flown I was scared and incredibly stupid, but after three weeks, I had the hang of it. And no, every time I didn't have to go through the hell transformation like the first time when they popped out (or else I'd never have let them go in, even if Tsunade threatened me). Instead, what happened is they shrank.

As in, they were about three inches long and one inch tall. You know, so I just flattened them to my back, like a sticker, and put my shirt on over them. But since I didn't force them in (Like Tsunade said you were _supposed_ to do), she said I would have to pay extra attention as to not let them accidentally grow out. And I was pretty good at it, if I do say so myself.

"Flutter I said, **flutter**!"

"Flutter my ass un! I don't need to 'flutter' to freaking fly!" I shouted, obviously exasperated.

"Yes Deidara, but you won't always need to fly. Maybe you'll only need to hover a few feet above the ground, or maybe you'll want to be swifter and quicker. Flying -since you outstretch your wings to their full length- takes up space, fluttering will give you more flexibility for attacks and flips and tight spaces."

I pouted, knowing Tsunade was always right, and 'fluttered' my wings gorgeously so she wouldn't have anything to complain about.

"Good, now stretch them out to their full length"

Of COURSE we weren't finished with morning exercise. I mean, really, today was the last day I had at home! Tomorrow I'd be forced to attend that stupid monster school! And I know I should call them 'youkai*' instead, since 'monster' isn't the correct the word -because many of them are probably just like me, a normal person with a surprising problem-, but still. I was annoyed.

I hadn't gone to school in like, a month.

I hadn't eaten any normal foods in like, a month.

I hadn't met with all of my friends (except Tobi) in like, a month.

Hell, I hadn't even been given my "me-time" in like- MONTHS! I was **beyond** pissed.

But I grit my teeth and bore through it with an obviously forced smile to please my adoptive mother.

I sighed, but quickly grew my wings to their full length and stretched them out all the way. Oh, and if I didn't tell you, we were in my dining room which was now void of any furniture to make space for our training sessions.

"Hmm, it's so large and Beautiful Dei-dei~"

"Gross. Don't say it like that you pedo*" I shivered. Ew. "In fact, simply saying 'Dei-dei' is bad. Don't call me that- you know I hate that name yeah"

"But it's so cute! It suits you well~"

"... How old are you again?"

"Never ask a woman her age"

"Mmhmm, so how old are you un?"

"Deidara!"

"What? you said a 'woman'. You're an _OLD_ woman"

Yeah, that was our daily routine, so don't worry, I wasn't actually offending her.

"Alright then, that's enough training for the day smartass- now stop being an idiot and go get your bags packed."

Don't you just love parents?

"I already finished un"

"Everything?"

"Yep"

"Toothbrush?"

Oh god, here we go.

"Yep"

"Hair brush?"

"Un"

"Extra clothing? You know, other than the school uniform's they'll supply when you arrive?"

"Of course"

"Your notebooks for your classes?"

"I believe so, I'll have to double-check un" Of course I wouldn't, but I needed to say _something_ like that so she'd think I was actually trying to remember everything. This way she wouldn't make me recheck... RECHECK EVERYTHING.

"Sketchbooks? I know how you like to draw constantly"

"It's not 'drawing' un, it's _sketching_. I don't 'draw' in sketchbooks, that's what canvases and pure white paper (maybe scrolls once in a while) are for."

"Whatever- your clay?"

"Of course, that was the first thing I packed" I rolled my azure eyes.

"Good, then it looks like you're ready to go. Just remember, this school is to help 'unique' kids like you, learn how to coexist with mere human mortals like us, so no telling **anyone** your powers, okay? You know, like now while you're still in Tokyo. Obviously you can't go around with your demon wings showing, so you'll have to keep them hidden 24/7, even from your roommate since you'll be living on campus. Now goodnight sweetheart"

"Wha- bedtime?"

"yes bedtime, it's already 5 o'clock pm"

"Er..."

"You have to wake up at 3am, so to get your full 10 hours of sleep, you have to head to bed now."

"But-"

"No buts, bedtime"

"Un" I grumbled, sauntering up the stairs while shrinking my wings again. And no, it didn't hurt.. In fact, I couldn't feel it at all. All it just felt like was a huge weight being lifted from my shoulders.

To my surprise, going to bed while it was still light out wasn't so bad. In fact, it felt normal- like I was supposed to do it... Oh right! I'm technically nocturnal.

* * *

15 steps to go before being prepared. Lets start with step 1, ne?

1) wake up- but make sure that you're wings are small first, so you don't accidentally fall forward due to their weight like last time.

2) go shower- make sure to use the special shampoo that tsunade somehow acquired so other demons, youkai, and hanyou*, ect can't smell the type of hanyou **_I _**am.

3) grab a towel, get changed. Clothing consists of;

-a) Black fishnet shirt with special holes cut in the back for emergencies (wings).

-b) T-shirt over it (which just happened to be maroon today.)

-c) Skinny jeans (black with faded areas)

-d) Sweatshirt over it (which was abnormally large {so my wings could still be hidden if they grew slightly} and dark green).

-e) and my black and white checkered converse sneakers.

Done with my clothing. Anyway-

4) do my hair (I was too lazy to make it "pretty" -in my signature style- so I just put it in a messy bun instead) and place on a baggy gray beany hat to cover it anyway. I still had my bangs the same way though (of course).

5) Go down stairs and grab a poptart pack (only the brown sugar ones of course- untoasted)

6) finish it then go back upstairs and brush my teeth.

7) wake up Tsunade (the trick is, to shake her nearly awake, then bolt before she sees your face, so she doesn't have anyone rip their heads off for waking her up)

8) go and grab my suitcases

9) re-check my "extra luggage" bag for the essentials (clay, sketchbooks, charcoal pencils, colored pencils, all paints {watercolors paints, oil paints, etc}, paint brushes {of all sizes and shapes}, laptop, and a few canvases)

10) re-check my "school equipment bag"-only because I had extra time- (school books, binders, pencils, erasers, sticky pads, notepads, blank books, a few random scrolls, pens {of all colors of course- for doodling purposes}, etc)

11) head downstairs and pack a lunch box since I had extra time (because tsunade was taking her sweet time to 'powder her face').

12) shove that in my "extra luggage" bag. (surprising how large it was. I was wondering how on earth they were going to be able to carry it all to the school...)

13) Grab an extra bag that **_I_** would carry (it was basically a shoulder bag).

14) shove some stuff in that bag (student ID, yet another sketchbook, a few pens, pencils, my cellphone, my wallet, pack of gum, hand gun- just kidding, and some other crap).

15) Then I was done. Yay!

"You ready Deidara?" Tsunade called, acting as if**_ I_** was the one being slow.

"Un"

"You sure?"

"Un"

"Ready to go?"

"Un"

"Sure?"

"ARE YOU DEAF!?"

"Alright, alright, just making sure sweetie. What sort of parent would I be if I _wanted_ to see my baby leave?"

"A mature parent who understands that her son isn't a 5-year-old anymore yeah?"

"Deidara, what sort of mythical fantasy are you living in? You'll always be a 5-year-old to me."

"Even when I tell you that I'm not actually a virgin?"

"**_WHAT!?_**" Tsunade roared, eyes flaming.

"I'm just kidding jeesh un!"

"You sure? Because you **know** I won't hesitate to check-"

"Bye Mom!" I hollered, fleeting the mansion we lived in and dashing out towards the street. _Goodness, protective much?_ I thought, not even noticing when an abnormal bus came tottering down the street.

I DID notice however when a loud snort-like-hack-like-cough sounded off from directly in front of me.

The bus.

It.

Was.

Fucking.

HUGE.

"Yours bags, Master Iwa" A man wearing a black suit said in a professional voice He was wearing black sunglasses to hide his eyes, and had long black hair which was slicken back. His skin was pale- nearly paper while- and he was incredibly thin AND incredibly tall.

"Ugh- I- wha- Um- S-sure..." I mumbled, blushing cutely and tilting my head down in a girly way while peeking up at him.

The man just waited patiently for me to hand over my bag.

_Well that was a major fail._

"damn, not even a smile un? laugh? snort? Blink in confusion?"

The man began tapping his foot.

_Oh right, I wouldn't even be able to see him blink under those glasses..._

"Ne, what color are your eyes anyway?"

The man shifted his weight and began tapping his other foot while gesturing for me to hand over my suitcases.

"Fine un" I grumbled, standing normally while handing him two of my bags (keeping the shoulder bag for the ride there).

"Thank you"

"Your Welcome!" I replied cheerfully.

The man opened the front of the bus (where the motor should have been) only to reveal a gaping black hole, which he -somehow gracefully- proceeded in tossing my luggage in.

"So do I, ugh, just go in yeah?" I asked, pointing towards the doors of the bus which suddenly opened when I pointed to them.

The man looked at me and paused, as if he was rolling his eyes underneath the shades.

"Are you rolling your eyes at me!?"

"Of course not Master Iwa"

"Okay, I might not be able to see your eyes, but I know sarcasm when I hear it un"

"I'm not surprised" he mumbled, a tiny smirk playing at his lips.

I just gaped, glared, huffed, and walked in the bus, whipping my head to avoid the annoying butler in a childish way.

When I walked on the bus, I was surprised to see, well, normal kids. All of them were just talking to each other, laughing, chatting, sleeping etc. It felt... natural. I was sort of expecting to see like, monsters and aliens all trying to rip each other's throats out, but I guess I was wrong. Tsunade was right, they all **_were_** just like me.

_'Now, where to sit...'_ I wondered, walking down the aisle as the bus began moving again. I looked forward to the left and saw an empty seat. Yays!

"Ne, where can I even sit un?" I asked nonchalantly. No, I don't get shy.

"Hey! Barbie boy!"

... The hell?

"Over here!"

I looked in the direction of an an obnoxious silverette. His large childishly excited fuchsia eyes were beautiful and bright which contrasted with his pale skin and nearly-white silver hair. He was standing in his seat, waving his hands wildly.

I just stood there awkwardly, hoping that for both my and **his **well-being that he DID NOT just call **ME **_Barbie_.

"Sit here!" he grinned.

I scowled, but walked over and sat next to the annoying albino nonetheless. Hey, there was nowhere else to sit.

"So what's your name blondie?" he smiled. _'Ne, he's actually pretty attractive...'_

"Deidara Iwa. Yours?" I offered a slight nod.

"Hidan!" He replied. I noticed, but didn't ask about his lack of last name... "So what demon are you? Oh right, we aren't supposed to tell... Fuckit. I'm an immortal!" he roared, obviously proud of his, err, uniqueness.

"Immortal? How'd you figure _that_ out?" I asked, obvious curiosity reflecting in my own strangely large eyes.

"My mom hacked off my head, but I still survived" he shrugged.

_Oh the lord..._

"Hidan, you're scaring the newbie" a far deeper voice announced from behind our seat, causing me to look up. It was a tall teen with caramel skin and jade eyes, he had red scleras too. His hair was long and an inky black, but it was tied up towards the bottom. The lower half of his face was covered by a black cloth too...

"Shut it Kakuzu- no one fucking asked you" Hidan pouted. Said man sighed, but turned towards me and reached a hand pver the seat.

"Kakuzu Takigakure"

"Deidara Iwa un"

We shook.

_I like this guy. Yeah the albino is bash, but I think we'll get along._

"Oh! And by the way Hidan un-" I smiled sweetly. "Call me Barbie again and I'll send you somewhere worse than hell"

Yep. Tsunade's _just _that scary... And violent. Especially with all of those scalpels...

The silverette blinked a few times, but soon a cocky grin made it's way on his face.

"I'd like to see that, fucker"

"He's a petty masochist" Kakuzu supplied.

"PETTY MY ASS!" Hidan roared once again, attracting a few curious (and some horrified) eyes.

I just giggled- in a manly way of course- and peeked behind Hidan's head out the window.

"Holy shit, I can't even see the buildings outside we're going so fast yeah!"

"First time?" Kakuzu assumed.

"Un"

"It was the same for me blondie" Hidan cackled. I noted how he didn't call me Barbie again. Maybe he knew that my guardian was Tsunade? Either that or maybe he _did _care what other's thought.

"How much longer 'till we reach the school yeah?"

"Maybe another day."

"Damn"

"Didn't pack enough food?"

"Un"

"Don't worry Deidara, they supply dinner and breakfast. Lunch however depends on how much you packed."

"Hnn, I think I'll have enough for lunch. Thank goodness." I fought the urge to smile. Didn't want them seeing my fangs... Talking itself was easy enough if I held my lips the right way (the sides always pressed together), but smiling would give me away. If I did a teeth-smile, they would obviously see, but even if I did a normal smile, I'd learned that the fangs still poked out.

And it wasn't as of I didn't want them to know, it was just that Tsunade told me not to. Besides, I didn't want them thinking I was a vampire or anything- I was a fruit bat.

_Then again, I'm also a blood bat... I wonder how blood tastes? Metallic like it always has, or will the flavor have changed? I mean- MY blood __**color**__ has changed._

"Hey, how many years have you guys been attending un?" I changed my thoughts.

"Hmm, well as soon as my folks fucking found out they shipped me off, so maybe... 7 years? We still have to go home every summer though..."

_Ouch, sucks for him huh._

"As soon as my powers strengthened considerably, my parents knew it was my 'awakening', and sent me here to master them. So I wouldn't get anyone accidentally hurt." Kakuzu shrugged. "So maybe... 8 years?"

Looks like _his _parents had been pretty open to the idea of demons etc, unless...

"Did another family member have either of your powers? Or only you guys?"

"Just me" Hidan grinned.

"My father had something similar, but not the same. That's how they knew what to do when they found out **_I _**had powers ."

_How do parents even __**find **__this school anyway? The Internet? I sure as hell hope not- what of a human got sent there on accident?_

I paused when I realized that I'd just spoken about my own species as if I wasn't one... Right? I **was **a human... Right.

Or was I a monster? No.

Hanyou? Maybe.

Hybrid? Sorta.

... Human?

... No?

* * *

"That's all you're having for lunch?" Kakuzu raised an eyebrow at the many fruits I had packed. Why was he still watching us anyway? Wasn't he sitting with anyone? Probably not considering they hadn't spoken up yet.

"Un. It's a diet thing."

"Why would someone as thin as a damn twig need to go on a fucking diet?" Hidan raised an eyebrow, somehow managing to stuff a 7-layer-double-angus-cheeseburger-delux-version in his mouth all at once.

"Oh yeah? How can someone as thin as you un eat like that yet still keep your shape?"

Hidan shrugged.

"Lucky duck."

"Why, you were a chubby kid?"

I nodded with a chuckle. "Un"

"I can't imagine that." Hidan narrowed his eyes, as if it would help his mental image of me being younger and chubbier.

"Woah, a sentence without a curse, I'm surprised"

"Shut up Kakuzu!" the albino hissed.

While they were distracted, I quickly grabbed my peach and easily unsheathed my fangs into it. Due to the new piercings, the peach juice easily came pouring out. I lapped it up with my tongue and sucked on the sweet flavor while also biting down harder so more liquid would pour out.

The flavor was sweet and sour- with a nice tang at the end.

Once I was done getting rid of the extra fruit juice, I actually bit the peach and casually munched on the fruit.

_Were fruits always this tasty?_

When I finished, I put the core into a plastic bag that I had packed in my lunch cooler. I still had a _few_ more things to eat, but I wasn't really hungry for fruits anymore. So instead I pulled out my pack of gum and plopped a piece of the minty candy in my mouth.

The flavor didn't mix too well with my now peach-flavored tongue, but after a while I got used to the flavor.

"So Deidara" Hidan began. "Have any siblings?"

_Wtf? Weird question._

"Nope, I've always wanted a little brother though un."

"I'm an only child too. Same goes for the fucking miser" the magenta-eyed teen gestured towards Kakuzu. "Not that I really care though. Jashin-Sama keeps me busy enough."

Kakuzu briefly explained who Jashin was.

"That's right you heathens! Jashin-Sama will kill you all!" The new-found zealot let out a maniacal laugh.

###

When we arrived at the school, it was actually around the afternoon. And let me say, sitting around with Hidan for a whole 1 1/2 days was _FAR _too long for me.

"The dorms are over in that area, but before you head off you'll have to meet in the school square where the principal will explain everything et cetera, et cetera." Kakuzu explained choppily. Surprisingly, Kakuzu was actually a really likable guy.

"The school square is somewhere over there, I'm guessing yeah?" I peeked behind the tall teen, looking at the long winding brick road. Surprisingly, everything in the area was very rural. You know, like no electricity, only lamps and such.

_Maybe my laptop and phone may not be of any use..._

When we had gotten off the bus a few minutes ago, I mainly just followed Kakuzu and Hidan around for where to go, but apparently they had friends and such that they wanted to greet and re-meet up with. So me, being the totally polite and awesome dude I am, said that we could just meet up later (since they insisted that I didn't wander around campus alone).

"Correct" Kakuzu chuckled, reaching over with his large hand and ruffling up my golden strands. I scowled at him for treating me like a child, but even I couldn't deny it felt comforting ni a way. As if he knew I was nervous. "See you later Deidara".

I smiled at him, watching his retreating figure. _Now what do__** I**__ do?_

I walked around a bit, watching as the amber sun set behind the buildings as it reflected on the water that seemed to surround the area we were in. Everything seemed... normal. No monsters or spells or wizards etc to be seen.

The only 'magical' thing I had seen so far was the tunnel. When we arrived here, the bus went through a long tunnel that I could swear was flipping and twisting in ways normal vehicles wouldn't be able to go over. After we got out on the pitch-black tunnel, we were here. How did the driver even see?

And if seemed as if it had been two different worlds too! On the other side of the tunnel, it was already dark as night. On this side however, the sun was still setting. Maybe the time zones were different? maybe we weren't even on earth! It was hard to tell since you couldn't really see well out the windows. But Kakuzu and Hidan didn't seem to worry over it, so I too brushed it off.

After walking around a bit longer, I finally settled with simply sitting on a park bench and watching the lake (which somehow connected to the ocean{?}) surrounding us as birds and children played in it. That's right, it wasn't noyl the school in this... world, but also a town.

The town was surprisingly populated too.

I reached into my bag and pulled out my gum wrapper, spitting said candy in it and tossing that in the trash next to me. I paused after a few seconds, looking at the black trash can that sat next to the bench.

_Pfft, just imagine some romantic couple making out on this bech. in the night. With the night-lamps on, shining above them. They would have their hands entwined, their lips interlocked in a heated battle, their limbs sprawled across this metal bench. They'd be moaning, running their untangled hands through each others hair and they'd be pressing up against each other as much as possible, and THEN- one of them would accidentally stick their foot or something in the trashcan due to it being so close to the bench. And what if some kid had puked in that same can? Well, then it would be the couple's fault for not smelling it..._

I chuckled to myself, imagining the same stupid person falling **all the way** in the trash bin.

Then I looked up.

The sun was lower now, the nearly transparent gold beams making the water glisten as it shifted. The sky was different colors, from orange, to red, to purple, to blue, to a darker blue. And there was a silhouette. Well, not necessarily a silhouette since I could still see _some_ features due to the sun still being out, but not all of them.

It was a male. He was thin with -what I guessed was- tan skin. His eyes looked orange due to the sunset, and his hair looked... red? Or maybe it actually was. Whatever the case, I found him gorgeous.

Taking the moment in, I silently scolded myself for not noticing such a beautiful person in the first place. Then again, the teen hadn't seemed to move at all. Like a statue...

I reached into my shoulder bag again, pulling out a sketchbook and black pencil. Perfect.

So I began to sketch. Just an outline and the basic guidelines at first, but since I still had time after I finished the sketch, I began darkening the lines and adding the details.

The slightly curled hair, broad shoulders, smooth face, half-lidded large eyes (I could only see one from his profile stance), slightly short body, baggy clothes, large shoes (which didn't match his 'small' frame), tiny arch of the back, defined jaw, half-hidden ears from his (what seemed to be) crimson locks, and a reasonably sized neck.

After the person himself, I lightly sketched the background, the water, the sun, the sky...

I didn't color it though, I simply labeled which colors and decided I'd rely mostly on my memory. I decided that I'd finalize it later by adding water colors.

It was strange. I didn't even know my model, but he was beautiful. Usually I rarely did last pieces, because my opinion of art was fleeting, but when I did, I usually gave it as a gift. Maybe I'd give it to the model himself?

_Nah, he'd think I was a stalker or something_ I thought causing me to cackle as I put away my sketching pencil, sketchbook, and eraser.

"Hey Deidara!" I heard a familiar voice call. When I looked up I saw Hidan rushing towards me. So i smiled. My smile faltered a bit though when I realized he was still running full speed even though he was pretty close. My smile died all together when I realized that he wasn't stopping.

"Shit!" I cursed as I hopped up and began sprinting in the opposite direction, scolding myself mentally since I had let the zealot get so close. He was on my tail!

"Why are you running Deidara?" Hidan grinned from behind me as he seemed to pick up speed.

"Why are you chasing me?!"

"If you'd stop running, you'd find out!"

I sped up too and had to fight extra hard to stop my wings from growing out.

"What will you do to me?!"

"Stop running and-!"

"NEVER!" I screeched, running faster and faster, feeling as the salty sea-like breeze wove its invisible fingers through my hair and helped me see to glide through the town, somehow dodging everyone I nearly came in contact with.

"Too slow" I heard someone whisper as my arm was snatched and I was spun around.

"Dammit"

"You're actually pretty fast though"

"but you're faster un"

"Only because you had to dodge people. If we were both running in straight lines, you'd probably be nearly the same speed as me."

"Good to hear" I muttered. "What did you want anyway?"

Hidan pursed his lips as though he didn't like how I got straight to the point.

"The meeting in town square for all the students is starting soon."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for coming to get me then" I grinned. Hidan copied.

"Okay, cool. Now all we need to find is..." Hidan let go of my arm and began looking around. "Sasori."

"Sasori?"

"Sasori"

"Who's sasori?"

"Sasori!"

"No shit, how does he look!" I yelled, exasperated. Thank god everyone was too busy doing other crap to notice me and my yelling. That would have been pretty embarrassing...

"Ugh, red hair, kinda short, brown eyes that are always half closed" Hidan rattled off as he continued to search through the crowd.

"Oh! I saw him earlier!" I smiled.

"Then go find him dickwad!" Hidan pushed me into the crowd. "Meet back here!" he hollered as I threaded through the group of people. I watched mildly when I passed as many of them quickly began showing off their powers etc. A few of them blew out fire and ice, a few others just changing in looks.

This was sure going to be an interesting year.

* * *

[AN: another chapter, finished.]

*youkai: demon

*hanyou: half demon

*pedo: pedophile- _A person who is sexually attracted to children._

Bat facts

(4-6)

**4. Bats don't have "fat days."** The metabolism of a bat is enviable - they can digest bananas, mangoes, and berries in about 20 minutes.

**5. Fewer than 10 people in the last 50 years have contracted rabies** **from North American bats.** Due to movies and television, bats are thought to be germ machines, bringing disease and toxins to innocent victims. Not true. Bats avoid people. If you are bitten by a bat, go to the doctor, but don't start making funeral arrangements - you'll probably be fine

**6. Bats make up a quarter of all mammals.** Yep, you read that right. A quarter of all mammals are bats. There are more than 1,100 species of bats in the world. That's a lot of bats!


	3. Note

[AN: So, I'm guessing you've all read the summaries (If not, you **_MAY_** wanna check it out), but I'm going to be putting this story on hold until further due.

Sorry to trouble you all with this, but I've been super busy with school lately, and doing 8 stories at a time is a bit too much for a lazy-ass like me (even though technically it's my fault...), so I hope that you'll all forgive meh x

I'm hoping that instead of doing all of these together, I'll doing them one at a time. As in, this story will be put on hold until I finish my other stories.

Again, sorry to trouble you all.]


End file.
